


Poslední roky Valyrie

by Amoosley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Maps, Multi, War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoosley/pseuds/Amoosley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Povídka, která vznikla k soutěži na icefire.cz (téma: Tenkrát ve staré Valyrii), se mi poněkud vymkla z rukou. V originále je ještě o kus delší a popisuje osud Valyrie během přibližně dvou století. Tento příběh začíná roku 4730 od založení Valyrie, což je něco přes sto let před Zkázou. Vzhled Valyrie, jména i postavení, včetně vládnoucího rodu jsou vymyšlené, ovšem některé informace by měly korespondovat s reáliemi z knih.</p><p>Na konci si můžete přečíst poznámky a seznam postav, pokud si nebudete něčím jisti. Tak přeji (snad) příjemné čtení. ;-)</p><p>Povídka je ukončená, ale nejspíš budu přidávat další kapitoly s novými postavami, které budou rozvíjet příběh dál.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deron, král Zlatého věku

__

_Rok 4730 byl pro Valyrii dobrý_. _Ghiskarci popáté prohráli svůj boj s Valyrií a jejich města teď pokrývá popel a sůl._ _Milovaná bohyně Tana dala královně první dítě a konečně byl opět získán ten proradný Bhorash._

Deron svého novorozeného syna se stříbrnými vlasy a indigovýma očima pojmenoval po svém pradědovi, Sovron.

„Sovron Sidarys, příští král Valyrie,“ řekl, když svého syna poprvé spatřil. „Bude z něj dobrý a mocný král.“

Roku 4730 často pršelo a Valyrie rozkvétala. Bylo dostatek obilí i ovoce, stromy rostly silné a vysoké. Zvířata se množila závratnou rychlostí a jejich mláďata byla početná a zdravá. Sovron se narodil v ten nejlepší čas a měl před sebou zářivou budoucnost.

Lid miloval svého dobrého krále Derona a odpouštěl mu jeho časté zálety. Jeho královna byla opět těhotná a stejně tak mladičká dcera kováře z Růžového městečka pod palácem. V jeden den se králi narodily dvě děti, třebaže jejich matky nikdy nespatřily jedna druhou. A tak na svět přišel černooký Tallon a krásná princezna Alyssa.

„A zde, před bohy i lidem, oznamuji zasnoubení prince Sovrona s jeho sestrou Alyssou. Až Alyssa rozkvete a bude z ní žena, stanou se manželi a příštími vládci naší milované Valyrie.“ Když tato slova Deron pronesl, opravdu si myslel, že se tak stane. Možná by se i stalo, kdyby však nepřišel na svět Rollyn.


	2. Belarova děvka

„Je to zrůda!“ „Běhna! Kdo ví, s kým si to uhnala!“ „Ať táhne zpátky do Delosu, děvka!“ „Shoďte ho ze skály!“ „Je to Belarův bastard!“ křičeli lidé namačkaní jeden na druhého, když kolem nich projížděl královský průvod. „Kdepak bastard, Belar je impotent. Vyčaroval jí toho parchanta!“ odpověděl do davu mužský hlas.

Královna držela v náručí novorozeného syna a pokoušela se mu zakrýt rudé chloupky, které mu pokrývaly celé tělíčko. Cesta z paláce ke Lví bráně na jihu města jí připadala nekonečná. Sovrona a Alyssu lid miloval a vítal je s nadšením. Dnešní tradiční jízda městem s novorozeným dítětem byla však pro královnu utrpením. Dvě děti se stříbrnými vlasy spaly v náručí svých kojných. Sovron zívl a překulil se. Rudovlasý chlapec byl celý neklidný. Plakal, jako by věděl, že ho lid nenávidí.

„Máš jen červené vlásky, ale jsi pravým synem krále Derona,“ utěšovala jej královna a snad doufala, že ji uslyší i lidé venku.

„Běhno! Děvko!“ křičela žena se žlutými vlasy v zelených hedvábných šatech.

„Už jsme v Dracash,“ řekla královna. Doufala, že alespoň zde, ve čtvrti zbohatlíků, jejího syna uvítají s náležitou úctou.

„Ano, paní. Již brzy budeme u Lví brány,“ odpověděla Alyssina kojná Aethra.

„Nemusíte vystupovat,“ řekla najednou šestnáctiletá Syvein a pohladila klidného Sovrona na svém klíně. „Můžeme se u Lví brány rovnou stočit na východ a jet jižní cestou ulicí Míru a přes náměstí Tisíci sluncí. Teď tam nikdo nebude. Možná jen pár cizinců a…“

„Ne,“ přerušila ji Vynia. Upravila si stříbrné vlasy zapletené do copu a pokusila se o nejpřirozenější úsměv, který v tu chvíli dokázala.

„Musíme dodržovat tradici. Král čeká u Lví brány, aby mohl veřejně přivítat svého syna. Nesmíme teď jet zpátky.“

Syvein i Aethra přikývly. Alyssa se probudila a začala ječet. Aethra si ihned odepnula sponu s kočičí hlavou, která jí držela kiton, valyrijský volný šat po kolena pro svobodné dívky, aby mohla dítě nakojit. Vynia zatáhla záclony ve svém palankýnu. Teď přijde ta horší část, pomyslela si.

Když přijeli ke Lví bráně, všimla si dlouhé řady Dračích dýk, královských strážců, kteří stáli čelem k davu u cesty. Vynia a její doprovod byl tak zcela chráněn kamennou zdí z jedné strany a Dýkami ze strany druhé.

Tohle jsme při Sovronově uvítání nepotřebovali. Ubozí Valyriané. Tomu říkají vděčnost za mír?

Lví brána byla druhá největší brána ve Valyrii a stála na jihu města, daleko od královského paláce u hory Eleor. Daleko od Vyniiných milovaných Visutých zahrad Dračí duše na druhé straně hory, daleko od šumivé řeky Acarys, kterou stále všichni nazývali ghiskarsky Aca Aca – řeka bohyně Acy.

Královský průvod zastavil na Náměstí křiku v Dracash, Dračí čtvrti, kde se před Sovronem III. prováděly popravy. Dnes se tu vítali novorození princové a princezny.

Vynia obyvatele Dračí čtvrti nenáviděla. Byli falešní a krutí k těm, kteří neměli takové štěstí jako oni. Dobře si pamatovala případ jedné dívky z chudinského městečka Prohnilý obvod na severozápadě Valyrie. Dračí čtvrť byla s Prohnilým obvodem oddělena vysokou zlatou zdí, která měla rozdělit chudé od bohatých. Špínu od nobility. Vynia si občas nebyla jistá, která skupina má být tou špínou.

Ta mladá dívka, na kterou královna vzpomínala, byla dcera jednoho žebráka. Jednoho dne se rozhodla z Prohnilého obvodu vyšplhat až do Dracash. Dívce se podařilo dostat až na vrchol, ale tam na ni čekala jen smrt. Jeden otrokář ji na vrcholu zdi spatřil, a když uznal, že je příliš ošklivá a slabá na otrockou práci, tak ji shodil zpátky dolů. Dívka byla na místě mrtvá. Vynia tu jejich zkaženost nenáviděla. Nejraději by nechala toho otrokáře, jakéhosi Vekuzz zo Darra z východu, veřejně popravit.

Otroci zastavili a položili královský palankýn na silnici. Královna se zhluboka nadechla. Z nádvoří k ní stále doléhal křik uražených zbohatlíků. Vystoupila a prohlédla si se smutkem v očích strážné u cesty.

Teď jen vyjdu nahoru na bránu, pozdravím lid a půjdu domů, řekla si povzbudivě a doufala, že se tak zbaví své nervozity.

„Zde přichází, Vynia z rodu Dareyon, narozena ve valyrijské državě Delosu, královna manželka a matka dědice Valyrie. Pozdravte ji a jejího syna, kterého jmenuji Valarion,“ zahlásil Deron a čaroděj Belar svými kouzly, přenášel jeho slova po celém městě.

Lid zabručel. Deron pokrčil obočí a obrátil se ke své ženě, která právě procházela uličkou ke schodům vedoucích k mramorové bráně se sochami velkých modrých šelem s rudýma granátovýma očima na stráži.

„Už jen chvilka,“ pošeptala jí Syvein a královna se musela usmát.


	3. Kojná Syvein

„Valarione! Valarione, poslouchej!“ okřikovala Syvein chlapce. Plačící Alyssa držela v rukou dvě části dřevěného dráčka a pokoušela se je přiložit zpátky k sobě.

Chlapec jako by kojnou neslyšel. Pobíhal dokola a kopal do všech sestřiných hraček okolo. Sovron seděl u provizorního stolku a pečlivě vykresloval velkou sfingu na předkresleném paláci.

Valarion k bratrovi přiskočil a škubnutím mu vytrhl papír z ruky. Sovron vstal a naštvaně se rozběhl k mladšímu bratrovi. Mířil na něj všelijakými nadávkami a několikrát ho uhodil do ramene. Valarion se smíchem před bratrem utíkal po vlhké trávě.

Syvein poslala děvčátko na druhý konec velkého piknikového koberce uprostřed palácového parku. Alyssa poslechla a s hlasitým vzlykotem se přesunula do nejvzdálenější části koberce, daleko od sourozenců.

Mladá kojná vstala a zastoupila Valarionovi cestu.

„Takhle se chovat nebudeš!“ křičela a chlapec viděl, jak moc se zlobí.

„Já se můžu chovat, jak chci!“ odsekl a po tvářích se mu začaly kutálet veliké slzy. Syvein ho pevně uchopila za ruku, ale princ ji od sebe odtrhl.

„Jsem princ a můžu dělat, co se mi zlíbí a můžu tě poslat do zahrady Keer, kde žijí tygři a hrakkarové a mantikory! A řeknu otci, že jsi na mě zlá a biješ mě!“ vztekal se chlapec.

Syvein se usmála. _Uvidíme, co ti král řekne._

Deron seděl v křesle z bílého kamene s vyřezaným drakem obtáčejícím celé křeslo. Vypadal velmi unaveně a Syvein doufala, že bude spravedlivý ke svým synům. Stoupla si před krále a postavila děti před sebe. Sovron i Alyssa zírali do země, jen Valarion se díval otci přímo do očí.

„Co zase moje děti provedly, ženo?“ zeptal se Deron.

„Val mi zničil Lady!“ vykřikla Alyssa a pozvedla svou rozbitou hračku, aby ji otec viděl.

„Ona mi zase poslintala Zabíječe!“ bránil se její mladší bratr.

„Nehádejte se,“ řekl Deron klidně. „Co je Zabíječ, chlapče?“ zeptal se syna. Valarion se hrdě usmál a ukázal otci dřevený meč, který měl doposud přivázaný u opasku.

„Víš, že jsem zakázal v paláci zbraně?“

„Je to jen dřevěný meč, otče,“ hájil se princ, ale pro jistotu atrapu opět schoval.

„Takže sestře ubližuješ kvůli dřevenému klacku?“ zeptal se ho otec a Valarion studem zrudl.

„A proč je tu můj starší syn?“

Sovron stále mlčel, tak za něj odpověděla Syvein. „I on byl terčem Valova zlobení,“ řekla. Deron se nezdál být spokojen s odpovědí.

„Sovrone, víš, kdo jsi?“

„Jsem… jsem Sovron Sidarys,“ odpověděl chlapec nejistě.

„A hlavně jsi můj dědic. Příští král Valyrie,“ řekl Deron. „Copak můžeš být dobrý král pro své poddané, když nedokážeš umírnit ani svého bratra? A dokonce se ani obhájit?“

„Nejsem jeho poddaný!“ vykřikl opět mladší chlapec a překřížil ruce na prsou. „Nejsem jeho poddaný, jsem princ a můžu si dělat, co chci.“

Deron vstal a Syvein viděla, že je zle. Král přiskočil k princi a pevně ho uchopil za rameno. Musel pokleknout, aby mu viděl do tváře. „Jsi princ, ale nic víc. Nikdy nebudeš víc. Tvůj bratr bude králem a ty ho budeš poslouchat. Tvá sestra bude královnou a ty ji budeš poslouchat. Když budeš dobrým bratrem, možná získáš nějakou državu do svého područí. Ale nikdy. Opakuji – nikdy si nebudeš dělat, co chceš bez královského svolení!“

Valarion sklopil zrak. Na chvíli ho zalitovala i mladá kojná.


	4. Princ na cestách

Rollyn seděl na přídi Červeného draka a pozoroval šumící Letní moře. Už je to čtyři roky, kdy naposledy viděl svůj domov a teď se vrací, jen aby dostál tradice a účastnil se bratrovy svatby. Tehdy se ještě jmenoval jinak, ale Ašaj vše změnila.

„Princi, proč jsi tak smutný? Netěšíš se domů?“ zeptala se Zulja s výrazným farosským přízvukem.

Chlapec se na drobnou hnědovlasou dívku podíval. Koupili ji od starého námořníka ve Farosu. Bylo jí dvanáct let, a pokud by s nimi neodjela, nejspíš by ji otec prodal do chrámu Rudého boha. Zulja polovinu cesty do Valyrie proplakala a druhou provzdychala, když z ní udělal svou milenku. Nebyla zvlášť dobrá, ale žádnou jinou ženu na palubě neměli. _Dříve nebo později by stejně skončila pod některým z námořníků._

„Můj bratr se žení,“ odpověděl jí.

„Když se vdávala moje nejstarší sestra, byla jsem šťastná,“ řekla Zulja. „Znamenalo to, že je připravena na rození dětí. Bohužel umřela, když rodila svého prvního syna,“ dodala smutně.

„Bere si moji sestru Alyssu,“ řekl, jako by dívku vůbec neslyšel a upravil si dlouhé rudé vlasy, které mu padaly do tváře. „Teď jdi a umyj se. Večer za tebou přijdu o něco později.“

Dívka se uklonila a odešla. Chvíli poté přišel čaroděj.

„Co mi chceš, Cromare? Přišel ses podívat na nešťastného prince?“ zeptal se. Urostlý čaroděj se posadil vedle něj.

Když ho Rollyn poprvé viděl, vůbec by neřekl, že je to čaroděj. Cromar sotva přesáhl dvacet let a kolem sebe házel ty nejvřelejší úsměvy, aby tak nalákal mladé dívky. Zlaté vlasy nosil sepnuté brokátovou sponou a nikdy nenosil nic, co by na sobě nemělo minimálně tolik zlata, jako v královské koruně. Tvář měl obdélníkovou s orlím nosem a hluboko posazenýma očima.

„Zítra touto dobou už budete tančit na svatbě století, cpát se koláčkama a lít do sebe to nejlepší víno. Nemáte důvod bejt smutnej.“

_Okouzlující do chvíle, než promluví._

„Moc toho domů nevezeme,“ postěžoval si Rollyn. „Otec mě před čtyřmi lety poslal na cestu po Essosu nejen pro znalosti, ale pro to nejlepší zboží ze vzdálených krajů.“

Cromar se zasmál.

„Co si pamatuju, tak vás poslal pryč, poněvadž jste dorážel na svou ségru. Ale jestli myslíte, že to bylo kvůli znalostem, tak se s váma hádat nebudu.“

„Nedorážel jsem na Alyssu. Byla moje jediná přítelkyně v celé Valyrii. Vždy mne před Sovronem bránila.“

„Jo, holka tě bránila. To je mi jasný,“ smál se čaroděj, až mu zaskočilo. Rollyn dal oči v sloup. S Cromarem se nikdy nedalo o takových věcech mluvit. Belar dobře věděl, jak se zbavit svého nejotravnějšího učně.

Seděli spolu na přídi ještě několik hodin. Rollyn dokonce čaroděje přemluvil k několika hrám cyvasse. Princ pokaždé vyhrál. Cromara prohrávání brzy přestalo bavit a odmítl další hru.

Dalšího večera konečně spatřili bílé sloupy Valyrijské přístavní brány. Lodě zakotvily ve starém přístavu, který už téměř nebyl využíván, a který Rollyn záměrně vybral, aby se mohl do města dostat nepozorovaně. V Hadarysu by hned poznali, že se vrací princ. Bohatě zaplatil pronajaté ašajské posádce a rozhodl se, že si jednu z rychlých lodí s mělkým ponorem koupí. Vybral si Rychlý šíp, nejmenší, ale nejrychlejší a nejpevnější ze tří ašajských lodí, kterými připluli. Rollynův přítel Varal navrhl, aby v přístavu přenocovali. Cesta do Valyrie přes hory byla v noci temná a nebezpečná. Rollyn však návrh zamítl. _Musím se dostat do Valyrie ještě dnes._

V přístavu koupili koně a všechny truhlice, zásoby a cennosti, které po cestě po Essosu získali, nechal v přístavu a s nimi většinu svých mužů. Na cestu do Valyrie si vybral jen několik nejvěrnějších a jeden povoz s nejvzácnějšími předměty. Cesta po horském úbočí byla klikatá a neobešla se bez nepříjemností. Varalův kůň si zlomil nohu a museli ho na místě utratit. Zulja trvala na pohřebním rituálu pro nebohého tvora. Sama pocházela z kraje, kde si vážili všech zvířat a smrt koně ji velmi ranila. Rollyn musel jet o půl lígy napřed, aby nemusel poslouchat ukňouraný Zuljin nářek. Po čtyřech hodinách další cesty kamenitým terénem se Rollynovu koni rozštíplo kopyto.

„Nemůžem jít dál, pane. Dalšího koně už tu nechat nemůžem,“ řekl Cromer.

„Co to je za koně, kteří neumí přejít Stínové hory? Jdeme sotva šest hodin,“ rozčiloval se Rollyn, když celá skupina zastavila.

„Nejsou to koně zvyklí chodit po horách, jsou to jen přístavní herky. Navíc vést je v noci po téhle trase? Nevěřím, že tudy někdo šel od doby, kdy jsme se vydali na cestu. A to už jsou nejméně čtyři roky,“ řekl Varal.

 _Čtyři roky a dva měsíce._ „Tak se utáboříme. Ten sráz nám může poskytnout ochranu. Vyjedeme hned ráno,“ rozhodl Rollyn a ostatní si oddechli.

„Pane, nevzali jsme stany. Budete chtít spát ve voze?“ zeptal se Rollyna Malý Tym, otrok, kterého koupili v Qarthu za tři sta dragonů. Malý Tym měřil dva metry, ale byl hubený a bledý. Lebku měl příliš velikou a kůže na ní byla tenká a napjatá.

„Budu spát venku. Přineste mi nějaké deky, kožešiny a polštáře. Také chci vodu a teplou večeři.“ Malý Tym se uklonil a odešel udělat svou práci.

Ráno se Rollyn probudil jako první. Noc byla nezvykle chladná, ale naštěstí byli před větrem chráněni skalním převisem. Po dlouhých týdnech spal konečně na pevné zemi, za což byl vděčný. Zdálo se, že i jeho společníci měli ráno lepší náladu a Rollynův kůň byl po Cromarových obkladech schopen chůze.

O dvě hodiny později byli opět na cestě. Brzy spatřili na obzoru valyrijské věže Serenallis a Vossalis. Po chvíli se ukázala i Vantas a Obanis s malou Dohas. Rollyn ty věže viděl naposledy v deseti letech, přesto si pamatoval každou z nich. Devět valyrijských věží. Nádherné stavby z bílého kamene tyčící se kolem samotné Valyrie. Po většinu času fungují jako majáky, které lze spatřit již z velké dálky a v dobách války slouží k ochraně města.

Cesta ke Lví bráně na jihu města jim trvala dalších deset hodin. Když však konečně došli do cíle, Cromar neudržel slzy. Projeli Dracashem zcela bez povšimnutí. Rollyn Dracashskou chásku nesnášel. Pamatoval si, když odjížděl před čtyřmi lety na cesty, aby dospěl a poznal svět, Dracash ho vyprovázel s největším nadšením. Věděl, že i v Obchodní čtvrti a Palácové terase byli všichni šťastní, když se dozvěděli, že ho Deron poslal pryč.

 _Snad jen v Prohnilém obvodu mi rozumí,_ říkal si tehdy. V Prohnilém obvodu nezáleželo na barvě vlasů, očí, pleti a nezáleželo ani na postavení. V Prohnilém obvodu si byli všichni rovni. Záleželo jen na schopnostech.

Rollyn unaveně projel Obchodní čtvrtí a náměstím Tisíce sluncí s chrámy, z nichž každý byl zasvěcen jinému bohu. Část družiny prince opustila, aby se mohli pomodlit a poděkovat svým bohům za šťastný návrat. Rollyn však pokračoval dál k paláci pod vrcholem hory Eleor.

Palác byl vytesaný v hoře, a přestože zářil různými barvami, od modré, přes žlutou, až po červenou a medově zlatou, nebyl nikdy barven. Všechny kameny měly svou původní barvu. Nejimpozantnější na paláci byly čtyři obrovské sochy synů zakladatele Valyrie, které tvořili sloupovou podporu pro rozsáhlý balkón. Palácová terasa byla obehnána nízkou zídkou, ze které vedly čtyři cesty do nižší terasy na náměstí Tisíce sluncí. U každé branky v zídce stály na stráži dvě černé sfingy s granátovýma očima a zlatými křídly. Když Rollyn dospíval, zjistil, že královský dvorní čaroděj zná kouzla, kterými vidí očima těchto sfing. Příliš často byl Rollyn dopaden při snaze utéct z paláce nepozorovaně. A vždy právě u těchto soch. Později si však našel vlastní cesty – palác i celá hora a podzemí pod městem provrtávalo mnoho tunelů a tajných chodeb. Za války tudy nosili zásoby do paláce, ale v době Deronova míru sloužili jen k Rollynovým útěkům. Jednou s sebou vzal i svou sestru, ale té se v temných chodbách s horkým vzduchem nelíbilo.

Zde odešli ostatní z Rollynovi družiny. Varal a Zulja šli do zahrad a zbytek skupiny odešel do svých domovů. Jen Malý Tym se svým pánem zůstal.

Už téměř došli k paláci, když si jí všimnul. Seděla na lavičce u fontánky u sochy nejstaršího ze Synů. Stříbrné vlasy měla rozpuštěné a ozdobené jen modrou kopretinou. Měla na sobě blankytové panenské šaty zastřižené po kolena s drobným stříbrným vyšíváním kolem krku. Ruce jí zdobily stříbrné a bílé korálky začínající u ramene a obtáčející celé ruce až po prsty. K šatům si obula obyčejné sandály s modrou květinou na vázání.

 _Tolik dospěla,_ pomyslel si Rollyn a promnul si hladkou bradu. Jemu ještě nezačal ani růst vous.

„Bratře!“ vykřikla nadšeně Alyssa, když ho uviděla. Odložila vyšívání, které držela v ruce, a rozběhla se za Rollynem. Světlovlasá dívka sedící vedle ní vstala a vydala se za svou princeznou.

Alyssa mu skočila do náruče a Rollyn málem neudržel slzy. Po tomhle okamžiku toužil celé čtyři roky. _Konečně opět spolu._ Alyssa políbila na tvář a smála se, tak jako když si spolu hrávali před lety.

„Vítejte zpět, princi,“ řekla Alyssina společnice a mírně se uklonila.

„Dovol mi, abych ti představila Nindalee, moji přítelkyni. Doprovázela mne do Orosu a velmi mi pomáhala sžít se s tamním prostředím, že ano?“ otočila se k dívce a Nindalee přikývla.

Rollyn pokrčil obočí. _Co to plácá? Kde se v ní vzala všechna ta zdvořilost a vybraná slova? Co to s ní provedli?_

„Nechceš se jít projít?“ zeptal se a dívky vedle své sestry si nevšímal. Alyssa se nervózně rozhlédla, jako by čekala, že ji někdo pozoruje.

„Jsi po dlouhé cestě, bratře. Byl jsi již poděkovat Vhagarovi za šťastnou cestu po moři a Ventarexovi za příznivý vítr?“

Usmál se. „Ne, šel jsem rovnou sem.“

„Jdi se umýt a převléci. Něco pojez, jsi až nezdravě hubený. Až slunce dosáhne nejvyššího bodu, půjdeme se spolu pomodlit do palácového chrámu,“ řekla Alyssa a Rollyn přikývl. Nejraději by šel ihned, ale když Alyssa zmínila koupel, uvědomil si, že se již několik dní nemyl a musí nepříjemně zapáchat.

Nechtěl jít do svých komnat, proto šel s Malým Tymem do pokojů pro služebnictvo. Vykoupal se a oblékl si čisté šaty, které mu Malý Tym obstaral. Rollyn byl vděčný, že si koupili otroka, který umí plynně valyrijsky. Oblékl se a ihned zamířil do malého chrámu umístěného ve středu hory Eleor. Žaludek měl jako na vodě, proto vynechal jídlo, přestože mu Malý Tym přinesl koláčky a pečené maso.

Alyssa už čekala u Vhagarovy sochy – člověka s ptačí hlavou a křídly a s nádobou vody v natažených pažích. Nindalee s ní nebyla.

„Alysso?“ zašeptal Rollyn. Chrám byl naštěstí v tuto dobu prázdný. Většina obyvatel paláce si vybírala raději velký Vhagarův chrám v Tisíci sluncích.

„Vale! Konečně! Kdybys věděl, jak se mi stýskalo! V Orosu to bylo strašné. Všichni tam jsou upjatí a naštvaní a nudní. Nemohla jsem dělat skoro nic! Neustále na mě křičeli, ať nedělám tohle a ať dělám to. Dva roky mi říkali, že se chovám jak holka z kanálů a ne jako správná princezna,“ hrnula ze sebe dívka a máchala kolem sebe rukama, jak popisovala svou zkušenost s čtyřletým pobytem v državě na sever od Valyrie.

 _No hurá, tohle je sestra, kterou jsem kdysi opustil._ „Už jsem si říkal, co to tam povídáš za hlouposti. Myslel jsem si, že tě zbavili té tvé divokosti,“ řekl a Alyssa se na něj zašklebila.

„Musím říct, že jediné, co mne drželo nad vodou, byla Nindalee Valyria a Demian Targaryen, syn otcova bratrance, u kterého jsem bydlela. Víš, že původně jsem měla být zasnoubena s Demianem, ale pak se otec rozhodl jinak?“ řekla a sedla si na lavici naproti Vhagarovy sochy. Rollyn si sedl vedle ní.

„Nindalee Valyria?“

„Ano,“ řekla dívka, „je to otcova dcera. Její matka je i matkou Demiana. Byla tu před lety, když Sovron slavil první den jména a otec vyhlásil turnaj v Dracash. Když se zjistilo, že je otcova, tak Demianův otec zasnoubení zrušil a tatínek mě zasnoubil se Sovronem.“

„Aha.“ _Nu, však i ta zahradníkova dcera, je ve skutečnosti dcerou toho chlípníka, co si nechává říkat Deron Dobrotvůrce._

„Jak ses měl ty, bratře?“ zeptala se Alyssa a vzala Rollynovy ruce do svých hebkých dlaní. Rollyn si vzpomněl, jak je držela naposledy, když se před lety loučili.

 _Nikdy mu neodpustím, že nás od sebe odtrhl. Poslal tě do cizího města plného nenávistných lidí a mne vyhodil jako psance pod záminkou poznávání světa._ „Pluli jsme do Volantisu a Myru. Navštívili jsme Pentos,“ _kde jsem poprvé poznal ženu, tu nádhernou děvku Alatheu,_ „a taky Lys, kde jsme přišli o lodě v bouři a museli se plavit s obchodní lodí zpět do Myru. Tam jsme vyšli po souši na východ do Norvosu. Koupili jsme silnou loď a plavili se po Rhoyne až do Zálivu otroků. Přísahám, že jsem se tehdy chtěl otočit a vrátit se do Valyrie. Byli jsme ale pryč teprve rok a věděl jsem, že by mne otec znovu vyhnal. Poslal jsem alespoň z Meereenu posly do Orosu.“

„Nikdo mi nic neřekl, Rollyne. Jednou mi ale Demian prozradil, že jeho otec přijal nějaké královské posly z Meereenu. Věděla jsem, že jsi je poslal ty,“ řekla princezna smutně.

„Je to pravda,“ potvrdil jí to Rollyn. „Poslal jsem tři posly. Dva z Meereenu a jednoho z Yunkaie. Měli ti předat dopisy, které jsem ti po cestě napsal, jak jsem slíbil, když jsme se loučili.“

Alyssa smutně přikývla a Rollyn byl rád, že se nerozplakala. Dívčích slz si užil dost se Zuljou. „Z Yunkaie jsme chtěli jít do Astaporu, ale přepadli nás psanci, kteří tam v okolí plenili. Zabili Kora, mého sluhu,“ _ve skutečnosti to byla dívka, se kterou jsem si krátil dlouhé noci, ale to vědět nemusíš_ „a zranili Varala. Yunkaiští nás naštěstí zachránili, měli tam zrovna průzkumnou posádku. Varalovi se rána zanítila, tak jsme se rozhodli okamžitě vyjet do Bhorashe. Cromar se snažil udržet ho při zdravém rozumu, dokud nenajdeme čaroděje, který by ho mohl vyléčit. Naštěstí se Varalovi přilepšilo už v půli cesty. Když jsme dorazili do Bhorashe, tak ho zimnice přešla, ale přišel o ruku. Koupili jsme si malou loď a zamířili rovnou do Qarthu. Qarth byl úžasný. Byli jsme tam měsíc a nakoupili všemožné zásoby na cestu do Ašaje. To nejcennější z našich cest jsme si tam uložili do úschovy.“

„Byl jsi až v Ašaji?“ Alyssa na Rollyna zírala s otevřenou pusou. O Ašaji vždy jako malé dítě snila. Prý je krásná a divoká a ohnivá. _Stejně jako ona._

„Ano.“

„Jaké to bylo?“

„Nepopsatelné,“ řekl a nebyl si jistý, jestli mluví o městu nebo o obrovském bordelu s nejlepšími dívkami z celého Essosu i Sothoryosu. _Byl jsem s nimi, jen abych zapomněl na tebe._ „Náš průvodce, kterého jsme zaplatili ve Farosu se spakoval a odjel domů i s naším nákladem na lodích. Zůstali jsme bez peněz a prostředků v cizím městě. Naštěstí jsme našli chrám jejich boha. Kněží byli vstřícní. Dali nám najíst a napít a ubytovali nás ve svém chrámu. Když jsme odcházeli, půjčili nám své lodě. Jeli jsme rovnou do Qarthu. A z Qarthu domů.“

Chvíli mlčky seděli a Rollyn děkoval bohu, že mu vrátil sestru živou a zdravou a přesně takovou, jakou si ji pamatoval. Ale teď bude muset čelit svému otci a zítra… na to nechtěl ani pomyslet.

„Demian říká, že sourozenci by se neměli brát,“ řekla Alyssa, jako by mu četla myšlenky.

„Můžeme utéct. Mám v přístavu ašajskou loď, odveze nás, kam budeme chtít,“ navrhl Rollyn, ale Alyssa zavrtěla hlavou.

„Je to moje povinnost. Byla jsem mu zaslíbena a musím si ho vzít. Mám ho ráda, je to přece můj bratr,“ odmítla jeho návrh princezna a v oku se jí zaleskla slza. _Za tenhle pláč ji vinit nebudu._


	5. Netvorova kojná

„Kde je? Cos‘ s ní udělal?“ křičel Sovron a Rollyn s kamenným výrazem v tváři hleděl před sebe. Vynia vzlykala na široké lavici a králi Deronovi se třásly ruce.

Syvein bezradně pozorovala dění kolem. _Snad se jen zatoulala,_ říkala si ve snaze se uklidnit. Jenže Alyssa se netoulala. Byla vychovaná, a pokud měla v určitý čas někde být, vždy přišla s předstihem.

„Byl to on. Ráno mi roztrhá svatební šat a sekáš mečem po Alysse a o pár hodin později je nevěsta nezvěstná. Zabils ji, ty netvore?“

„Nikoho jsem nezabil, bratře,“ odpověděl šeptem Rollyn. „Víš, že jsem naši sestru miloval stejně jako ty. Nikdy bych jí neublížil. Nikdy jsem ji nezmlátil, byla to nehoda! Řízla se sama!“

Syvein mu chtěla věřit. Snažila se. Rozum jí říkal, že chlapec Alysse nic neudělal, ale stačilo se na něj podívat a sevřely se jí všechny vnitřnosti. Něco na něm bylo špatně. Něco v nitru jí říkalo, že je nebezpečný a šílený.

„Moje malá dcerka!“ naříkala královna a slzy si utírala do Alyssiných svatebních šatů.

Valarion. Vždycky jen Valarion. Alyssa se rozplakala na jeho uvítání na Lví bráně, lid ho nenáviděl, otec jím pohrdal a Sovron si bratra raději vůbec nevšímal. Vynia se ke svému nejmladšímu dítěti chovala stejně, jako k ostatním dvěma, přesto si Syvein všimla, že ho má z nějakého důvodu nejraději.

_Jediné dvě ženy, které tě kdy milovaly a ty jim takhle ublížíš._

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se Nindalee, která v tu chvíli vešla do Alyssina pokoje. „Kde je Alyssa. Hosté čekají.“

„Svatba nebude,“ odpověděl jí Sovron. „Rollyn Alyssu unesl a asi i znásilnil a zabil.“

„Cože? To…, to…,“ koktal Rollyn. „Znásilnil? Zabil? Víš vůbec, co plácáš za nesmysly?“ Vstal z křesla a stoupl si přímo naproti bratrovi.

 _Jak mohli oba vzejít ze stejného lůna? Sovron, vznešený dědic s dlouhými stříbrnými vlasy, jemnou pěknou tváří a vysoké štíhlé postavy a naproti němu malý divoch s rudou kšticí a hrubým obdélníkovitým obličejem._ Syvein musela připustit, že jsou oba přitažliví, ale každý zcela jiným způsobem.

„Buď zticha!“ vykřikl Deron. „Poslal jsem Dýky, aby prohledali každý kout Valyrie. Všechny věže jsou na pozoru a stejně tak obě brány a ostatní cesty z města. Pokud je Alyssa stále ve Valyrii, nedostane se ven. Jejího draka, Soquarre, vypustíme. Soquarre byla na Alyssu fixovaná, může ji vycítit. Sovrone, postarej se o matku. Syvein, jdi za Malkorem, kapitánem Dýk a řekni mu, ať hledají i v Dračích jámách a v Prohnilém obvodu. Nindalee, dítě, jdi se Sovronem a Vynií. Rollyne, ty tady zůstaneš. Už jsem poslal pro žalářníky, zůstaneš v Díře, dokud se neprokáže tvá nevina nebo dokud se nepřiznáš,“ přikázal Deron.

Sovron pomohl matce vstát. Nindalee ji chtěla podepřít, ale Vynia ji odstrčila. Sovron se na dívku ani nepodíval. Syvein si prohlédla Rollyna, který nepřítomně hleděl do zdi. Nevšímal si jí, jako by mu vůbec nedělala tři roky kojnou. Zakroutila hlavou a odešla z poničené Alyssiny komnaty.


	6. Princ z kobek

V kobkách u dračích jam strávil tři měsíce. Každý den k němu chodil Tlustý Thom, bývalý otrok, nyní vrchní žalářník. _A vrchní kat._ Ptal se ho stále na to samé – jak dostal Alyssu z jejího pokoje a z paláce, co jí udělal a kam ji schoval. Rollyn první měsíc mlčel, druhý žadonil a třetí uplácel. Nebylo mu to nic platné, ale nakonec ho stejně pustili.

„Máš štěstí na otce, kdybych byl králem já, už by ses houpal na Náměstí křiku,“ řekl mu Tlustý Thom, když odemykal těžký řetěz ze dveří princovy cely.

„A já bych tě tam mohl za tvou drzost poslat zrovna tak,“ odpověděl Rollyn. Dál si žalářníka nevšímal, chtěl konečně na slunce. Jediným zdrojem světla v cele mu byla malá svíčka. Dostával každý den novou, stejně tak zápalky. Rollyn zápalky nepotřeboval, v Ašaji se naučil vykouzlit oheň pouhou myšlenkou. Stačilo se dostatečně soustředit. Cromar to zkoušel taky, ale nikdy se mu to nepodařilo. Krmili ho dobře, každý den dostal tři velká jídla. _Ale kdybych tu byl o hladu, mohl bych si opéct krysu. Upečená krysa chutná stejně tak dobře jako pes nebo kočka_ , říkal si pokaždé, když se jídlo opozdilo.

„Otče,“ pozdravil, když ho přivedli do velkého sálu, kterému by mohli říkat trůnní, přestože tu žádný trůn nebyl. Jen mramorová židle se třemi dračími hlavami. Nebyla však o moc větší a honosnější než jiné židle v paláci, které byly určeny králi.

„Synu, vítej zpět. Mám velkou radost, že jsi zdráv a v pořádku,“ přivítal Deron. Vedle něj stál Sovron a za ním drobná dívka s olivovou pletí.

 _Jasně, dělej, že jsem se vrátil teprve teď z cest. Ta coura vedle bratra je kdo?_ _Sotva ti zmizí nevěsta, už si hledáš děvky?_ „Smím se zeptat, co se tady stalo?“

„Jistě,“ odpověděl mu Sovron místo krále, „Jsme šťastní, že tvá cesta po Essosu dopadla úspěchem. Je mi však líto, že jsi promeškal moji svatbu, bratře.“

 _Svatbu?_ „Alyssa se vrátila?“

Sovron na jeho otázku nereagoval. Vzal dívku za ruku a nechal ji popojít dopředu. Sklopila zrak a poslušně a zcela elegantně se uklonila.

„Jmenuji se Nysseli a pocházím z Volantisu, můj pane,“ řekla.

 _Princezna náhražka._ „Kdy jste se ráčili vzít? Je mi líto, bratře, že jsem nemohl na tvou svatbu dorazit. Zrovna jsme brázdili rozbouřené břehy Zálivu otrokářů. Nejspíš.“

Sovron polkl. Deron vstal a pokynul Rollynovi, aby přistoupil blíž. Usmíval se a na první pohled vypadal jako přátelský kouzelný dědeček ze starých příběhů a pohádek.

„Vale, synu, je nám velmi líto, co se stalo. Avšak je to minulost a důležitá je jen budoucnost. Nysseli je dobrá žena pro budoucího krále. Pochází z významného a zámožného Volantisského rodu. A lid si ji zamiluje, Vale. Kdo by ji nemiloval, je dobrosrdečná a krásná. Zapomeň na minulost a přivítej svou novou švagrovou a budoucí královnu tak, jak se na prince patří. Udělej mi tu radost.“

_To rozhodně, pro tebe cokoli, otče. Díky za ty tři měsíce, co jsi mi dal na rozmyšlenou. Krásná, bohatá a oblíbená. Ta jistě dá lidu brzy zapomenout na mou sestru._

„Omlouvám se, lady Nysseli, za svou hrubost. Poslední čtyři léta jsem strávil na divokém moři a zřejmě jsem si odvykl způsobům, které se na prince hodí. Jsem přešťasten, že si můj bratr vybral krásnou a vznešenou paní, jako jste vy,“ řekl a přemýšlel, jestli má taky udělat pukrle.

Opět se k němu chovali jako k princi, ba dokonce líp, než kdy dříve. Deron k němu byl srdečný, Sovron si s ním častěji povídal, a dokonce i lid si ho víc vážil. Rollyn to nechápal, ještě nedávno byl psanec a nejvíc nenáviděný muž v celé Valyrii a dnes ho div nezahrnují růžemi. A o Alysse nikdo nemluvil. Když o ní chtěl začít on, byly jeho dotazy přehlíženy nebo nepochopeny.

 _Copak si ji nikdo nepamatuje?_ Pamatovali si, jen na ni chtěli zapomenout. Královnu často potkával s očima červenýma od ustavičného pláče a Sovrona několikrát viděl u Alyssiných komnat. Ani prostý lid z Prohnilého obvodu nezapomněl. Rollyn tam chodil často. Žlutá Gress, drobná holčička se zažloutlým očním bělmem a nehty, mu řekla, že Prohnilý obvod si ji pamatuje. Alyssa byla stále jejich princezna a ani tisíc vznešených Nysseli to nezmění.

„Sotva lady Alyssa zmizela, už se tu producíroval s tou nánou z Volantisu. Prej Alyssa utekla s nějakým otrokem z Prohnilýho obvodu nebo co. Ale to bysme věděli, kdyby naše princezna utekla tudma. Přísahám, že ji tu nikdo neviděl vod tý doby, co ji král poslal do Orosu. A to už je nějakej ten pátek, to taky s jiným nešla. Pořád král prohlašoval, že ses ještě nevrátil, že ten, co tu byl, je nějakej podvodník nebo co. Prý ste byl v Ašaji, kde se z vás stal mocnej čaroděj, který umí vypařit člověka myšlenkou!“

Rollyn dal žebračce stříbrňák. _Všichni si myslí, že Alyssa utekla s chuďasem. To je dobře. A taky se mě bojí. To je ještě lepší._ „Dám ti další stříbrňák, když zajistíš, aby se po Prohnilém obvodu roznesla zpráva o Alyssině útěku. Řekni, že ji někdo viděl, jak utíká Krysí dírou u Chlupatého koštěte, rozumíš?“ Gress dychtivě přikývla a odběhla se svými lehce vydělanými penězi pryč.

Když se Rollyn vrátil do paláce, udělalo se mu zle. Všechna ta vstřícnost a laskavé zacházení, na které nebyl od rodiny zvyklý, ho zmohly natolik, že se rozhodl vyhledat Zulju. Byl rád, že ji našel spokojenou v zahradách. Ihned se mu zavěsila kolem krku.


	7. Otrokyně

Alisea omývala nohy svého pána. Byla mladičká otrokyně z Volantisu, kterou si s sebou před sedmi lety přivezla princezna Nysseli, když se vdala za prince Sovrona. Alisee tehdy bylo kolem sedmi let a dobře si pamatovala, když poprvé vstoupila do bílé vznešené Valyrie.

Otrokyně měla svého pána ráda, ale v posledních letech s ní nespal tak často, jako dříve. Vynia se Deronovi vyhýbala, přestože Alisea věděla, že ho stále miluje. Jenže Alisea byla vycvičena v umění sedmi vzdechů, které královna nezvládala. Pokud měl Deron dobrý den, strávil ho v posteli s ní, ne se zamlknutou královnou.

„Výsosti, budete si přát dnes večer společnost?“ zeptala se Alisea, když mu dosušila nohy plné křečových žil.

„Dnes ne, Kalhee, dnes ne,“ zamumlal.

 _Včera Vayla, předtím Qathela a dnes Kalhee._ Pokaždé ji nazývá jinými jmény. _Jmény svých bývalých milenek_ , říkala si Alisea. Deron seděl a nepřítomně hleděl před sebe.

„Dnes tedy ne, Veličenstvo,“ zopakovala.

Když svého pána převlékla a uložila do postele, rozhodla se zajít na náměstí Tisíců sluncí, aby se mohla pomodlit k bohyni Taně.

Bylo již po západu slunce, když došla do chrámu. Seděla tu jen jedna těhotná žena, jinak byl chrám prázdný. U vchodu si sundala sandály a přešla po studené podlaze na druhý konec velkého dómu s barevnými výjevy ze života bohyně Tany a jejích osmi dcer. Posadila se pod jeden z obrazů a zkontrolovala, jestli ji nikdo nesleduje. Teprve pak otevřela psaní, které našla ráno pod polštářem.

 _Chrám Tany, Tisíc sluncí, západ slunce. R._ , psalo se na listu. Věděla, že přijde Valarion, ale netušila, proč s ní chce mluvit. Za celou dobu, co tu žila, se na ni ani nepodíval. Měl mnoho milenek a dokonce některé společné s králem, ale o ni nikdy neprojevil zájem. _Pokud však…_

Do chrámu někdo vešel. Alisea zamžourala očima a snažila rozpoznat postavu nově příchozího. Zklamaně se podívala znovu na lístek, byl to jen nějaký stařec. Šel jejím směrem, až ji to znervóznilo. Snažila se na něj nedívat, ale on si přisedl těsně vedle ní. Obtížně rozeznala červené prameny vlasů pod jeho kápí.

„Výsosti?“ pozdravila nejistě.

„Dobře, že jsi přišla, děvče. Doufám, že jsi o tom nikomu neřekla.“

Dívka zakroutila hlavou. „Jak­…?“ chtěla se dotknout jeho vrásčité tváře a zjistit, zda to není maska. Rollyn ji zastavil a nasadil si kápi hlouběji do tváře. „Ne, neřekla. Vím to jen já a můj bratr. Ten, který byl v Západozemí,“ řekla.

„A tvůj bratr, jsi si jistá, že to řekl jen tobě?“

„Ano pane, jsem.“

„Dobrá tedy, ale musím tě zklamat. Nemohl ubohou Alyssu v Dorne vidět. Nemohl tam vidět ani nikoho z Targaryenů. Víš, co se říká v Prohnilém obvodu?“

„Ne, pane,“ odpověděla.

„Říká se, že jsem ji zabil. Věříš tomu?“ zeptal se Rollyn vyděšené dívky.

Alisea se zamyslela. „Nevím, pane,“ odpověděla.

„Je to pravda,“ řekl Rollyn. Vstal a nechal vystrašenou a plačící Aliseu samotnou.


	8. Králův dědic

Sovron seděl v nepohodlném křesle u velkého vyřezávaného stolu zavaleného dopisy, účty, požadavky a dalšími papíry. Vyřizoval je už celé dva dny a nevěřil, že vůbec někdy skončí. Ze spárů vyřizování ho vysvobodil až bratr.

„Mohu vstoupit?“ zeptal se Rollyn u dveří. Pokynul mu, aby šel dál.

„Zblázním se z toho,“ řekl, „od té doby, co za otce vyřizuji korespondenci, nemám skoro vůbec čas na rodinu. Samo se to ale neudělá, věřil bys, že tahle obrovská hromada jsou jen měsíční zprávy z našich držav?“ řekl a ukázal na metr vysokou hromádku dopisů.

„Sovrone, přišly zprávy z Bhorashe,“ řekl Rollyn. Sovron přikývl. „Ano, Bhorash. Už dva měsíce nenapsali. Myslel jsem si, že se dopis ztratil někde po cestě, ale když jsem jim poslal zprávu, tak na ni nereagovali. Zdá se, že odpověď konečně dorazila,“ řekl s úsměvem. Rollyn se však neusmíval a to ho znepokojilo.

„Nejsou to snad dobré zprávy?“ zeptal se a Rollyn zakroutil hlavou.

„Vzbouřili se,“ řekl.

„Vzbouřili?“ zopakoval Sovron, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že se nepřeslechl.

„Ano, bratře, zabarikádovali město a zabíjí každého, kdo se pokouší vstoupit. Vlády se tam chopila jakási skupina Černé tváře. Prý jsou to bývalí dozorci z našich dolů.“

„Ale otec dolům pomohl. Za posledních deset let se úmrtnost otroků snížila o pětinu a produktivita stoupla a celou třetinu,“ nechápal. „Co stojí v tom dopise?“

„Chtějí svobodu. Chtějí zpřetrhat veškerou politickou a obchodní závislost na Valyrii. Mají podporu otrokářských měst.“

Sovron si dopis vzal a přelétl ho očima. Hloupé podmínky a požadavky nevýznamného ošklivého města plného pobudů, banditů a bývalých otroků. Sovron vždycky věděl, že Bhorashi nemohou věřit, ale král trval na tom, aby zůstal součástí Valyrie. Sám Bhorash získal a nechtěl jej ztratit ještě za svého života.

„Pošlete tam dva draky. Mělo by je to zklidnit,“ nařídil.

Rollyn přikývl a odešel z místnosti a Sovron se vrátil ke své korespondenci.

Jeho bratr se vrátil o dva týdny později. Tentokrát nebyl sám, ale měl s sebou Malého Tyma a Varala. Varalova levá ruka byla uťatá hned u ramene, ale zdálo se, že mu zranění nepřekáželo, mohl stále bojovat pravou rukou a štít povětšinou stejně nepoužíval.

„Co se děje, bratře?“ zeptal se, když vešli do komnaty. Nysseli mu seděla na kolenou a odvracela od rudovlasého prince tvář. Sovronovi bylo líto, že se ti dva nesnesli. Rollyn modrovlasou dívkou s olivovou pletí a zlatýma očima pohrdal a ona se ho naopak bála.

„Jdi za Elys, drahá,“ řekl jí a Nysseli poslušně odešla do komnat jejich malé dcery.

Rollyn počkal, dokud se za princeznou nezavřely dveře.

„Pollos se vrátil se svými draky z Bhorashe,“ začal. „Dnes ráno zemřel na otravu.“

Sovron polkl. Tohle nebyly už obyčejné nepokoje v državách, zabití vrchního kapitána dračí jednotky bylo prakticky vyhlášení války. „A draci?“

„Jsou relativně v pořádku, ale chovají se podivně. Nelze je osedlat. Bratře, jsou to jediní draci od smrti Soquarre, kteří jsou zvyklí na více jezdců. Chovají se pomateně, jakoby je někdo očaroval,“ řekl princ. „Ale není to vše. Pollos, než zemřel, předal zprávu od Černých tváří. Prý se draků nebojí, mají mocného čaroděje Kurdoka, který prý dokáže začarovat všechny draky Valyrie.“

Sovron se zasmál. „To, že dokáže zabít jednoho kapitána je obdivuhodné, ale očarování všech draků? Je to nějaký blázen, který měl štěstí na dobrého lučištníka s otráveným šípem. Pošleme tam Tolosské a Mantarysské vojsko. Pozemní i draky.“

„Bratře, opravdu ti nechci kazit iluze, ale já Kurdoka znám. Byl knězem Rudého boha v chrámu, který se nás v Ašaji ujal. Je mocný. A nebezpečný. Věřím, že je schopen zlikvidovat obě armády, které na něj hodláš poslat.“

„Co tedy navrhuješ? Vyslat tam i lodě z Ostrova cedrů? Zmocnit se Meereenu?“

„Ne,“ řekl Rollyn a popošel blíž k bratrovi. „Pollos řekl ještě jednu věc, než zemřel. Prý se vzdají, když do Bhorashe přijede osobně vyjednávat sám král. Pak se spokojí s politickou závislostí na Valyrii, ale na svobodě obchodu trvají. Kurdoka má král jmenovat Pánem východních držav a také chce, aby Valyrie uznala R’hllora jako svého nového hlavního boha místo božského páru Beleriona a Eley.“

Sovron nechápal Bhorashské požadavky. „Každý ví, že otec je vážně nemocný. Za pár let si ani sám nedojde na záchod. Nemůže jet do Bhorashe. Sotva by přijel, zabijí ho nebo zemře sám v důsledku vyčerpání po cestě.“

„Bratře, vím, že jsi mne nikdy příliš nemiloval a ani mi nevěřil, ale pokud je nějaká doba, kdy bys mi měl důvěřovat, tak je to teď. Kurdok je šílený, ale drží slovo. Pokud přijede král vyjednávat, tak mu nic nehrozí. O jeho družině to samozřejmě neplatí, ale král bude moci odejít bez újmy.“

Sovron přemýšlel, co bude nejlepší udělat. „Pojedu tedy já, budu otce zastupovat,“ řekl nakonec. Rollyn jeho rozhodnutí nesdílel. „Musí jet král. Neublíží králi, ale jeho dědice klidně opečou na náměstí.“

„Je tu možnost, vaše Výsosti,“ vložil se do rozhovoru Varal. „Král vám může předat korunu.“ Sovron se zasmál. Takovou možnost nezvažoval. _Hloupost._

„Varal má pravdu,“ přikývl jeho bratr, „i Deron I. vládl ještě, když jeho otec žil. A jeho praděd taky. Dovol otci, ať tě korunuje, pak budeš v Bhorashi v bezpečí.“

Teď o tomhle nemohl přemýšlet. _Vzít otci korunu kvůli malé državě?_ Jenže Bhorash byla důležitá obrana, kdyby se otrokářská města vzbouřila. Pamatoval si, jak ho otec učil o těžkých sto letech Valyrie, kdy nebyla Bhorashem chráněná. Získal ho zpět a teď by o něj měl opět přijít. „Dej mi tři dny na rozmyšlenou,“ odpověděl mu a poslal všechny pryč. Nysseli se brzy nato vrátila do jejich komnat. Přivedla s sebou i sedmiletou Elys. Sovron byl šťastný, že si bude na chvíli moci odpočinout od starostí. _Zítra nám ještě Bhorash klepat na brány nebude_ , pomyslel si a pobídl dceru, aby mu ukázala, co nového se naučila v hodinách tance.


	9. Nový král

Sovron jel na svém drakovi Belrysovi. Nespěchal, do Bhorashe se mu příliš nechtělo, ale jako nový král musel přijmout zodpovědnost. Nedaleko za ním jel Rollyn na narůžovělé Daeliran. Rollyn draky miloval, jezdil na nich už od mala a Daeliran si vychoval od malička. Sovron svého draka získal až v deseti letech, když jel poprvé navštívit doly ve Čtrnácti plamenech. Ne, že by ho nechali sestoupit až do dolů, ale byl tam. Viděl ty obrovské vulkány s vrcholky obklopené bílými obláčky. Viděl ty nekonečné zásoby zlata a drahého kamení, které se z dolů vyvážely. Byl jsi jist, že ten tmavý stín, který se mihl u vchodu jednoho z dolů, byl Ohňočervec. Tehdy mu jeden chlapec s hlubokou jizvou na levém oku přinesl dračí vejce, které otroci v okolí sopky našli. Sovron mu poděkoval a dal mu peníz. Otec se tomu velmi smál a bavil příhodou o „dobrákovi Sovronovi“ své přátele.

Netrápil ho jen Bhorash. Cestou do Mantarysu, kde se chtěli zastavit a odpočinout si k němu dorazila zpráva z dolů. Prý za posledních pět týdnů záhadným způsobem zmizelo nebo zemřelo přes 1500 otroků, což bylo dvojnásobně víc, než v uplynulých týdnech.

Sovron se narovnal, z dlouhé cesty ho bolela záda, nesnášel dračí palankýny tak dobře jako jeho bratr. Otevřenou stěnou směrem k dračí hlavě pozoroval okolí. V dálce se rýsoval Mantarys, a tak Sovron jemně zapískal na píšťalku zavěšenou u krku. Drak zpomalil a pomalu klesal.

„Postarejte se o ně dobře,“ řekl Sovron širokému muži s červenou čepičkou značící pracovníka v dračích jámách. Muž se usmíval a přijal peníze od svého pána. Draky uvázal za silný řetěz třikrát zpevněný kouzly a slíbil Sovronovi, že se na něj může spolehnout.

Sovron byl rád, když pod sebou druhý den ráno ucítil koně. Na koních se mu jezdilo mnohem pohodlněji. _Když spadnete, tak to pro vás ještě neznamená jistou smrt_ , myslel si vždycky. Rollyn jel vedle něj na mladé hnědé klisně.

„Zůstaneme v hostinci Unagi, je pár líg před branami Bhorashe. Budou o nás jistě vědět, ale snad je nevydráždíme. Do města musíš sám,“ řekl bratrovi.

Sovron přikývl. „Nechám ti tu píšťalu, mohli by si myslet, že jsem Belryse přivedl s sebou.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Rollyn.

Jeli ještě několik hodin, a pak se utábořili na rozcestí. Východní silnice vedla dál do Bhorashe a jihovýchodní do Tolosu. Rozhodli se přespat v bývalém hostinci Na Rozcestí. Dnes byl již hostinec dlouhá léta opuštěný, ale i tak jim posloužil. Pokoje byly prázdné, zcela bez nábytku a to samé v jídelně. Sovron nechal v síni spát své muže a ubytoval se v jednom z prázdných pokojů.

V noci ho vzbudili podivné zvuky. O chvíli později někdo klepal na dveře. Sovron otevřel a viděl udýchaného bratra s loučí v ruce. „Napadli nás banditi,“ vyhrkl.

„Už jdu,“ řekl Sovron. Spěšně se oblékl a vzal si svůj lehký jednoruční meč. Seběhl se schodů do jídelny — všichni muži čekali v plné zbroji na rozkazy. Z venčí byly slyšet zvuky boje.

„Napadli nás ze severu od hor,“ hlásil jeden z mužů, který měl tu noc hlídku.

„Kolik jich je?“ zeptal se Sovron.

„Asi dvacet, všichni jsou na koni a jsou vyzbrojeni dýkami a sekerami,“ pokračoval voják. „Máme čtyřnásobnou převahu tady a dalších dvě stě, které jsme nechali v Mantarysu.“ _A další tisíce Mantarysanů a Tolosanů, kteří ochotně přijedou na pomoc._

Než se vzpamatoval, prohodili banditi oknem kameny, které vysklily okenice. Hned nato je následovaly zapálené šípy. Podlaha začala hořet.

„Ven! Všichni ven!“ křičel Sovron.

Rollyn požár hasil vodou ze džbánů a nočníků. Menší plameny to uhasilo, ale hospoda byla několik let neudržovaná a dřevo za tu dobu ztrouchnivělo a hořelo dobře.

„Neuhasím, to!“ zvolal Rollyn. Vytáhl svou dýku s bohatou výzdobou letících draků a postavil se vedle Sovrona.

Patnáct mužů vyběhlo z hospody jako první, Sovron s Rollynem je následovali a po nich opouštěli hospodu ostatní. Venku našli čtyři mrtvé druhy a jednoho mrtvého banditu.

„Kam šli?“ zeptal se Sovron.

Rollyn pokrčil rameny. Král rozdělil své muže do tří skupinek a rozestavěl je kolem cesty. Za nimi stála hořící hospoda, odtud na ně zaútočit nemohou. Jeho bratr se přidal k jedné z krajních skupinek. Pokud na ně banditi zaútočí, budou je moci obklíčit.

V dálce uviděl záblesk. Něco prosvištělo kolem, a když se vedle něj Varal sesunul k zemi se zápalným šípem zabodnutým v rameni.  Šíp zapálil Varalovu tuniku a muž začal hořet. Ječel a ostatní se jej snažili uhasit svými plášti. Sovron se otočil, aby je okřikl, když ho někdo praštil po hlavě. Když padal, rozhlédl se kolem. Všude kolem pobíhali banditi na koních a vraždili jeho posádku. Rollyna nikde neviděl, ale několik mužů se snažilo prchnout do lesa. _Těch je věru mnohem víc než dvacet_ , posteskl si Sovron a ztratil vědomí.


	10. Královna regentka

Nysseli seděla na stoličce ve své komnatě a zírala do prázdna. Elys tiše vzlykala vedle ní. Královna odložila list a poslala sluhu, který jí zprávy přinesl, pryč. Hned nato někdo zaklepal. Byl to Cromar.

„Co potřebuješ?“ zeptala se, ale ani se na čaroděje nepodívala.

„Veličenstvo, v Mantarysu se objevil jeden přeživší. Jakmile nabral sílu, jel do Valyrie. Dorazil dneska ráno.“

Královna se k němu otočila. Byla ráda, že má u sebe alespoň někoho, kdo s ní mluví jako s královnou. Za celých sedm let si Valyrii nezískala.

„Chci s ním okamžitě mluvit,“ řekla a Cromar přikývl. „Je dole v trůnním sále.“

Nysseli si urovnala černomodrou haragu a na hlavu si dala průsvitný modrý šál. Muž, který přežil útok Na Rozcestí, byl kdysi statný mládenec. Mohl mít asi pětadvacet let, přesto byl celý zarostlý s povislou kůží.

„Co se tam stalo?“ zeptala se královna, jakmile muže uviděla.

„Přespávali jsme v té hospodě. Zapálili ji, tak jsme všichni utíkali. Já, princ a ještě dva od nás jsme běželi do lesa. Hlídka nám nahlásila dvacet banditů, ale bylo jich mnohem víc. Schoval jsem se u jednoho převisu, kde mě nebylo vidět, ale já měl výhled na celou situaci. Bylo jich přes dvě stě a všichni na koních. Všecko podpalovali a všechny zabíjeli. Viděl jsem, jak jeden uhodil krále sekyrou.“

„A proč jsi svého krále nezachránil?“ zeptala se Nysseli.

„Já… bylo jich strašně moc, Veličenstvo. Teprve nedávno jsem se přidal k armádě a…“

„Dost!“ přerušila ho královna. „Co jiného jsi viděl?“

„To je všechno. Začali čmuchat v lese, tak jsem raději utekl.“

„Dobře, za tvé zprávy je ti Valyrie vděčná, ale za svou dezerci musíš pykat. Cromare, odveď ho do žaláře. Zítra ráno ho popravte.“

„Královno! Prosím vás! To…“

„Už jsem řekla,“ umlčela královna vojáka. Mladík stále žadonil, ale to už ho dva strážní vedli do cel.

„Paní, smím ho obětovat novýmu bohu z Ašaje?“ zeptal se čaroděj. „Přijme duši tohoto ubožáka a očistí ji. Možná se to Rudému bohu zalíbí a vrátí nám krále.“

Nysseli přikývla, i když si byla jistá, že tím králem myslí Rollyna. Ten ji velmi znepokojoval. Poté, co uprchnul z Na Rozcestí, odešel do Tolosu, kde získal lodě a zásoby. Poté odplul do Bhorashe, který najednou otočil a poslal dokonce roční platbu daní. A Kurdok zmizel beze stopy. _Kdo ví, jestli vůbec nějaký Kurdok existoval._ _Sovron je sice ztracený, ale jeho dcera žije a je v bezpečí Valyrie. Ona je teď královnou. Jestli se ten parchant vrátí, zabije ji a prohlásí se za krále._

Druhý den se Nysseli vzbudila časně z rána. Když otevřela okno, viděla v dálce proužek černého dýmu. _Zasloužil si to._ Posnídala s dcerou a zašla do trůnního sálu, kde v postraní uličce stál velký stůl. Zde její manžel vždy vyřizoval dopisy.

Sedla si a podívala se na obrovskou hromadu spisů, které ležely na stole. Bylo to již dva měsíce od Sovronova zmizení a nikdo se o korespondenci nestaral. Vzala do rukou první obálku. _Další mrtví v dolech, počet obětí stoupl o trojnásobek._

„Co to děláš?“ ozvalo se za královnou. Nysseli sebou škubla. Když se otočila, viděla královnu matku Vynii.

„Vyřizuji státní záležitosti,“ odpověděla jí.

„To není tvoje práce,“ řekla Vynia. „Vstaň z toho křesla.“

„Dokud je Sovron nezvěstným, je země v rukou mé dcery. Vzhledem k tomu, že je sama ještě dítě, je přeci jasné, že jako královna regentka budu státní záležitosti vyřizovat já.“

Vynia se zašklebila. „Tvá dcera není královna a ty nejsi královna regentka. Ztratila jsem jednoho syna, ale druhý stále žije. Trůn patří Valarionovi.“

„Rollyn nemá na trůn žádné právo!“ neovládla se Nysseli. To už Vynia stála těsně vedle ní. Nysseli musela uznat, že je stále velmi krásná.

„Na trůn patří Sidarys, ne nějaká coura z Volantisu.“

Nysseli stála s otevřenou pusou. „Sovron je v zajetí, ale dokud žije, jsem královnou já. Ty ses moci vzdala sama. Vždyť jsi to byla ty, kdo krále Derona přemluvil, ať předá korunu mému manželovi!“

Tentokrát se Vynia zasmála. „Hlupačko!“ vykřikla, „Sovron je mrtvý. Zabili ho před dvěma dny! Našli jeho tělo v řece. Spálené a znetvořené, ale byly to jeho stříbrné vlasy, jeho modré šaty a jeho meč. Valarion už je v Mantarysu a vrací se domů.“

Nysseli nevěděla, co říct. _Mrtvý?_ Chtělo se jí plakat, ale dařilo se jí slzy potlačit. Před Vynií slzy neukáže.

„Odejdi, odejdi daleko a nech trůn Valovi,“ poradila jí královna matka. Nysseli se stále snažila vzpamatovat z šoku, ale nakonec řekla: „Ne. Rollyn nemá srdce. Je to kruťas a tyran a nedivila bych se, kdyby to celé zosnoval. Trůn mu nedám.“

Odešla ze sálu a nechala Vynii o samotě.

„Zavolejte Cromara, Belara a Malkora, ať okamžitě přijdou do Malého sálu,“ poručila otrokům a sama se vydala do salonku, kde se řešily méně závažné záležitosti. Kapitán Dýk i čaroděj přišli zanedlouho.

„Malkore, svolej Dýky. Rozestav je u všech vchodů do Valyrie, včetně Myších děr v Prohnilém obvodu. Řekni strážcům ve věžích, ať slouží v dvojnásobném počtu a hlásí každé zašustění kolem města. Cromare, běž zkontrolovat draky. Vím, že se Belrys i Daeliran sami vrátili před dvěma měsíci, ale chci vědět, jestli Rollynův drak v noci neodletěl. Pak se vydej s několika dobrými muži do Mantarysu. Donesete mu dopis. Pokud jej podepíše a vzdá se trůnu, bude se moci svobodně vrátit domů. Pokud ne… budeme to považovat za vzpouru a budete tak mít další oběť pro Rudého boha,“ řekla Nysseli. Mantarys přikývl a s hlasitým „Jak poroučíte, Veličenstvo,“ se dal do práce. Cromar mlčky zůstával v Malém sále.

„Vím, že jste se s Rollynem v uplynulých letech sblížili, ale jsi stále valyrijský čaroděj. Musíš poslechnout nebo čeká hranice tebe,“ pohrozila královna.

„Sloužím říši,“ řekl Cromar a odešel.

„Belare, ty vezmi své nejlepší učně. Vytvořte štít kolem města, nikdo nesmí bez mého svolení dovnitř ani ven,“ přikázala vrchnímu čaroději.

„Výsosti, takovou moc nemáme,“ namítl starý čaroděj. „Snad bychom mohli dát štíty k branám a do míst, kde je naše obrana nejslabší,“ dodal.

„Dobře,“ řekla Nysseli. „Udělejte aspoň tohle. Nezapomeňte, že ten bastard má na své straně Bhorash a Mantarys.“ _Valyrii ti nedám, Rollyne. Nedotkneš se trůnu, mě ani mé dcery._


	11. Králův pobočník

Cromar byl na cestě tři týdny a opět se chýlilo k večeru. Nevzal si na Nysselinu žádost svého draka a musel do Mantarysu na koni. Spolu s ním cestovalo dvacet mužů. Záměrně si vybral starší, zkušené bojovníky. Věděl, že oni sami dokážou porazit i trojnásobnou přesilu neorganizovaných banditů. _Kdyby Sovron necestoval s děckama, mohl tu pořád bejt._

„Pane, asi dvě hodiny cesty odtud je nějaká skupina,“ zahlásil mu hlídkující společník krátce po utáboření.

„Kolik jich je?“ vyzvídal Cromar.

„Asi tři sta,“ odpověděl muž. „Nevypadají jako banditi, mají brnění a dobré zbraně. Jedou k nám.“

„Dobře, zkusíme se s nimi domluvit. Zůstaneme zde a počkáme, až dorazí. Pro jistotu se vyzbrojte a ať nikdo nejde spát.“

„Jak poroučíte,“ přitakal voják.

Skupinka před nimi dorazila o tři hodiny později. V čele jelo patnáct mužů na dobrých koních. Měli na sobě brnění potažené rudou barvou, helmice měli sundané. Za nimi jelo dalších padesát.

„Uctivě zdravím, přátelé,“ pozdravil je, jak nejlíp uměl.

„Nejsme tví přátelé čaroději,“ odpověděl mu uhrovitý voják na černém valachovi.

 _Zná mě?_ „Račte být z Valyrie, sere?“

„Doufám, že ti čarování jde líp než mluvení. Nikdo tady nejsme ser ani lord. Kdyby to bylo na mě, prohnal bych ti kopí krkem, ale můj pán s tebou chce mluvit. Táboří hodinu cesty odtud. Půjdeš hned,“ oznámil muž.

Cromar se podrbal na zátylku. „Kdo je váš pán?“ zeptal se. _Je snad tohle Bhorashské brnění?_ Věděl, že si jej občas zdobili barvami, ale takhle jasně rudou ještě neviděl.

„To zjistíš, až ho uvidíš. Své muže nechej zde, nic se jim nestane.“

Čaroděj se zasmál. „Své muže tu nenechám. Buď pojedou se mnou, nebo tu zůstanem všichni.“

„Když odmítneš jet, zabijem tě,“ pohrozil muž v červeném brnění.

„Jak jsem řekl. Buď jedem všichni, nebo nikdo,“ trval na svém Cromar.

Muž chvíli přemýšlel. „Můžeš si s sebou vzít deset mužů,“ řekl. Cromar nechtěl dělit skupinu, ale věděl, že uhrovitého chlapíka na koni nepřesvědčí. _Jak sakra ví, kdo jsem?_

Do tábora rytířů v červené zbroji dojeli chvíli po západu slunce. Kolem jednoho velkého stanu bylo rozestavěno pět menších, zřejmě pro rytíře, kteří rytíři nebyli. Uhrovitý muž zavedl Cromara k velkému stanu a pobídl ho, aby šel dovnitř. Cromar poručil svému doprovodu, aby na něj počkali u stanu. Vešel.

„Rollyne?“ vypadlo z něj, když spatřil muže v křesle v zadní části stanu. _Rollyn už je tady?_

Cromar si svého přítele z cest prohlédl. Vypadal jinak, než jak ho viděl naposledy – měl na sobě červenou tuniku se zlatem vyšívaným vzorem, černé kalhoty i boty. Rudé vlasy měl rozpuštěné a hlavu mu zdobila úzká čelenka se safírem uprostřed.

„Zdravíčko! Tak jak se ti líbí má nová bhorashská armáda?,“ pozdravil ho Rollyn.

„Pane, já…“

„Vím, poslala tě Sovronova vdova, viď? Chce mi sebrat říši?“ rozčiloval se.

„Pokud se nevzdáte, tak to bude považováno za vzpouru,“ řekl Cromar a Rollyn se rozesmál.

„To tak. Vzpoura právoplatného dědice. Je stejně naivní jako hloupá, pokud si myslí, že jí Valyrie dovolí vládnout. Ať jí nebo její dceři. Valyrie je moje, viděl jsem to,“ řekl Rollyn zvedl pravou ruku, ze které mu okamžitě vyšlehl malý plamen. „Doufám, že ty jsi věrný svému pravému králi.“

„Pane, jste můj přítel, ale věrnej jsem tomu, kdo ze mě udělal to, co jsem. Kdo mi dal příležitost se z obyčejnýho žebráka z Prohnilýho obvodu vyšvihnout až na čaroděje. Jsem věrnej králi Deronovi,“ odpověděl a doufal, že to nejsou jeho poslední slova.

Rollyn se netvářil uraženě a Cromarovi se ulevilo. Možná, že dneska nikdo neumře. Rollyn vzal list papíru, který ležel na stolku vedle křesla a podal ho Cromarovi.

„Co to je?“ zeptal se čaroděj.

„Poslal mi to otec. Stojí za mnou. Matka také. Nysseli nikdo nemá rád, to jsem si zjistil už dřív. Lid ještě nezapomněl na Alyssu.“

Cromar dopis otevřel. _Valyrie zná svého krále,_ psalo se tam. Deron svého syna, ke kterému vždy choval odstup, podporoval v jeho věci. _Nysseli si možná hraje na královnu, ale žádnou moc ve skutečnosti nemá. Avšak Dýky ji poslouchají na slovo._ Oficiálně, dokud nebyl v paláci korunován nový král, je skutečně královnou. Když Cromar dočetl, poklekl před Rollyna se sklopenou hlavou. „Pak je můj život váš, králi,“ řekl. Rollyn se znovu zasmál.

„Vstaň, příteli. Tohle tady dělat nemusíš. Ty oficiální záležitosti si odbudeme až při korunovaci, která, jak doufám, bude co nejdříve.“

Hluboko do noci pak plánovali, jak se dostat bez povšimnutí do Valyrie. Cromar Rollyna upozornil, že Nysseli okolí Valyrie hlídá jako ostříž. Dovnitř se nedostane ani myška, aniž by to ona věděla. Rollyn ale Cromarovy obavy nebral na vědomí.

„Stačí nám jedna zastávka v Orosu,“ řekl.


	12. Královna v žaláři

„Královno, je tady,“ volal Melkar už ode dveří. Nysseli seděla na stoličce a zaplétala dceři vlasy do drobných copánků. Okamžitě přestala, věděla, o kom kapitán mluví. _Pak jsme ztraceni._

„Jak se sem dostal? Přiveď mi Belara! Hned!“ křičela a Elys se od matky odtrhla a vyběhla k oknu. „Matko, čí je to drak?“ zeptala se.

Nysseli vstala, aby se šla podívat s okna na místo, kam její dcera ukazovala prstem.

„Belar není k nalezení, vaše Výsosti. Také Cromar se neozval a hlídky v Plamenné a Vodní věži se nehlásí. Poslal jsem padesát mužů do Prohnilého obvodu, ale vrátili se s prázdnou. Ti, co hlídali u Krysích děr, se dušují, že nikdo nepustili dovnitř ani ven.“

_Pane, jsme mrtví. Elys i já. Jak jsi to mohl dopustit? Vždyť jsme ti darovali obětinu. A Belar… zradil mě?_

„Musíme utéct. Jdi na nádvoří a zdrž je co nejdéle. Pokud se ti podaří kohokoli z těch zrádců zabít, budeš bohatě odměněn.“

Melkar se otočil a vyšel z pokoje. Nysseli popadla dceru a vyběhla chodbou na druhou stranu k zahradám. Elys byla bosá a několikrát klopýtla, naštěstí měla krátký kiton, takže se jí látka nepletla pod nohy. Nysseli na tom byla hůř. Měla na sobě těžkou haragu z modrého sametu s vyšitými stříbrnými květinami. Šaty jí překážely v běhu, proto poslala Elys napřed. Dcera ji poslechla a rozběhla se, jak nejrychleji mohla. Brzy jí zmizela z dohledu. _Jestli ji Rollyn najde, tak ji zabije stejně jako ubohou Alyssu. Ach, Sovrone, proč jsi mne tu nechal s těmi vrahy?_

Běžela ze schodů do nižšího patra, a pak se vydala přímo na západ dlouhou chodbou. Na konci chodby ji čekaly velké prosklené dveře do Visutých zahrad Dračí duše. Tam si vezmou zlatou loďku a zkusí se dostat z Valyrie přes řeku. _A vodopád._ Vodopád vyřeší až na místě.Najednou zakopla a tvrdě dopadla na podlahu. Rozrazila si čelo a na tváři cítila stékající krev. Pokusila se vstát, ale to už před ní někdo stál. Vzhlédla.

„Neutíkej,“ řekla vlídně královna Vynia. Nysseli se otočila, stál tam Deron. Podpírala ho jeho mladičká milenka. Chvíli nato ji obstoupili vojáci v rudých zbrojích. _Jsem ztracená._

Zavřeli ji do její komnaty a před dveře nechali hlídat strážné. Rollyn Dýky nahradil svými muži a Nysseli věděla, že pokoušet se o útěk nemá cenu. Dostávala dobré jídlo pětkrát denně, nosili jí knihy, víno a o cokoliv požádala. Mladé otrokyně jí přinášely čisté šaty a vodu na koupel a po večerech si s ní povídaly o vyšívání, malování a počasí. O Rollynovi, situaci ve Valyrii a především o Elys měly zakázáno mluvit. Po třech týdnech jí dovolili opouštět komnatu. Zpočátku jen do knihovny a chrámu, ale později se mohla s jedním strážným procházet volně po celém paláci i v zahradách.

Uběhlo již deset týdnů a o Elys stále nepadlo ani slovo. Nysseli už věděla, že Rollyn tehdy přiletěl na zlatém drakovi až k paláci. Belar kolem něj vytvořil auru a zbraně Dýk neviditelným brněním nepronikly. I šípy strážců na zdi se od něj odrážely a padaly bez účinku na zem. Dracash se zdrželo celé akce a Dohash naopak nemělo koho poslat na pomoc Dýkám. Jen lidé z Prohnilého obvodu se zapojili, bohužel stáli na straně vzbouřenců a zabili všechny Dýky, které v Obvodu byly. Melkara zabil Rollynův drak a všichni ostatní se přidali na královu stranu, když Deron pomocí Belara prohlásil Rollyna za právoplatného dědice.

Nysseli seděla na lavičce vyřezané z bílého dřeva vzácného stromu a pozorovala řeku před sebou. Zlatá loďka, která obyčejně sloužila k plavbám přes řeku, tu nebyla. Neviděla ji od své poslední návštěvy v zahradách před Rollynovým návratem. Vzpomínala na šťastný život se Sovronem, když ji vyrušil Malý Tym.

„Veličenstvo, král s vámi chce hovořit,“ řekl jí poté, co se hluboce uklonil.

„Co chce?“ zeptala se Nysseli.

„Pojďte a dozvíte se to.“

Nysseli rezignovaně vstala a následovala Tyma do trůnního sálu. Bylo jí sotva třiadvacet a přesto si připadala jako stařena. Elys je určitě dávno mrtvá a ona sama bude popravena v brzké době. To, co chtěla udělat vzbouřenci, udělá vzbouřenec jí.

Když vešli do sálu, viděla, že Rollyn sedí u velkého dřeveného stolu a jí jahody, které stály v míse před ním. Byl oblečen do prosté košile a červené vlasy měl svázané do culíku.

„Posaď se,“ řekl, aniž by se na ni podíval.

Nysseli popošla o pár kroků a nejistě se ohlédla na Malého Tyma. Stál u dveří a rukou jí ukazoval, ať pokračuje. Šla tedy dál a sedla si ke stolu naproti krále.

„Chceš vědět, co se stalo, zatímco jsi byla zavřená?“ zeptal se Rollyn.

„Vím, co se stalo. Kde je Elys?“

Rollyn vzal do úst další jahodu. „Slyšel jsem, že se večer modlíš k Rudému bohu.“

„Ano,“ odpověděla Nysseli. „Tana mi nepomohla, když jsem toužila po druhém dítěti, Belerion mi vzal manžela a Vhagar mne dopravil do této proradné země místo toho, aby se smiloval a potopil naše lodě a mě s nimi. Bohové mi nepomohli. Rudý bůh by mohl… Tobě pomohl,“ dodala po odmlce.

Rollyn otevřel dlaň, ze které mu vyšlehl plamen. „Podívej se do něj, Nysseli. Řekni mi, co vidíš?“

Nysseli se musela předklonit, aby na něj pořádně uviděla. „Oheň… vidím tam… Valyrii,“ řekla.

„Moje Valyrie, Nysseli.“

Nysseli se odvrátila, ale Rollyn pokračoval. Zavřel dlaň a zhasl tak plamen. „Vezmi si mě a budeš stále královnou. Pokud nechceš, nemusíš se bát, nečeká tě smrt. Pokud bys však nechtěla být obětována našemu bohu.“

„Na tohle ses mě chtěl zeptat? Proto sis mě zavolal? Nevezmu si tě. Můj manžel je Sovron.“

„Sovron je mrtvý.“

„Jeho vzpomínka nezemře. Ty jsi jako vřed, který se objevil na krásném těle mladé panny. Jestli tě nevypálíme, rozlezeš se po celém těle a Valyrii zahubíš.“

„To se mýlíš, má královno,“ opravil ji Rollyn. „Já Valyrii spasím. Jsem syn draka a jedině děti draka Valyrii zachrání.“

„O čem to mluvíš?“ vyštěkla Nysseli.

„Valyrii přinesu mír a prosperitu. Snížím daně, znovu zavedu svobodné otroky, snížím úmrtnost v dolech. A moje děti… ty se stanou nejmocnějšími dětmi Valyrie. Jen moje děti tu budou i po Valyrii.“

Nysseli rozbolela hlava. „Kde je Elys?“ zeptala se znovu.

„Elys je mrtvá,“ odpověděl Rollyn a Nysseli ztratila vědomí. _Mrtvá. Zabil ji._


	13. Drak na trůně

Stál u okna a pozoroval svého draka letícího na obzoru pro potravu. _Ninan nikdy nebude žrát, co jí předhodíme._ Byl rád, že druhého draka přede všemi utajil. Dračí vejce koupil v Norvosu od jakéhosi pochybného obchodníka. Schválně čerstvě vylíhlého draka ukryl v Qarthu u přítele, který je hostil v Pentosu a náhodou tam přebýval. Po návratu domů se rozhodl Ninan zatajit a schoval jej v Orosu.

V dlani ucítil horko. Rozevřel ji před sebou a pozoroval plamen, který z ní šlehal. Lidé v plamenech křičeli a utíkali před něčím, co je pronásledovalo. Jednou to byl oheň, podruhé voda, jindy stovky draků na obloze toužící po krvi. Rollyn dlaň zavřel. Žár stále cítil, ale on už se do plamene dívat nechtěl. _Dnes toho bylo dost._

Vzpomínal, jak před třemi dny odvedl Nysseli k mrtvému tělu její dcery. Nysseli naříkala a proklínala Rollyna i bohy, přesto se rozhodla, že svou dceru odevzdá ohni.

„Pokoušela se utéct přes zahrady. Musela odvázat loďku a snad doufala, že se dostane přes vodopád. Našli ji až za tři dny na břehu Háje bohyně Tany,“ řekl jí Cromar. „Vypadala, jakoby spala. Mysleli si, že doplula ke břehu a vyčerpáním usnula. Snad Tana přijala její duši místo R‘hllora.“ Nysseli čaroděje nejspíš neposlouchala. Přestože ji Rollyn dlouhá léta nenáviděl, její žal mu trhal srdce. _Bratře, odpusť._

Od té doby se královna sama zavírala do své komnaty a vůbec nevycházela. Její bývalá krása zmizela a byla hubená až na kost. Černé vlasy s modrým odleskem zešedly a veselé oči tekoucího zlata vybledly od ustavičného pláče.

Jak ubíhaly dny, sledoval Rollyn plameny stále častěji. Často ho také bolela hlava a nejednou prospal celý den. V noci se budil celý upocený a vyděšený. Požádal Belara o nějaké bylinky na spaní, ale Belar mu doporučil, ať zkusí spát v chrámu Rudého boha. Rollyn podivnou radu poslechl. Byl rád, že Belar Rudého boha přijal za svého, přestože si o něm myslí, že je to jen jiné jméno Baleriona. Cromar R’hllora také uznával, přesto na své staré bohy nezapomněl a Tana stále zastávala důležité místo v jeho srdci.

Rollyn se pomodlil a lehl si na nepohodlnou lavici v palácovém chrámu Rudého boha. _Snad mi alespoň v tuto noc dopřeje klidné spaní._ Brzy usnul.

Na zlatém stolci seděla překrásná žena se stříbrnými vlasy a fialovýma očima. Na krku jí zářil rubín a čelo měla ozdobené čelenkou s modrým safírem. Byla obrovská a pod jejíma nohama pobíhaly tisíce malých lidí. Křičeli o pomoc, předháněli se, padali, lezli jeden přes druhého. Všude kolem hořelo. Žena na stolci pozorovala dění u svých nohou s kamenným výrazem. Najednou se sehnula a vytáhla jednoho muže z plamenů a postavila si ho na kolena. Muž se klaněl a děkoval za záchranu.

„Řekni mi, poddaný Valyrie, kdo jsi?“

Muž poklekl. „Král, má paní.“

„Kdo jsi?“ opakovala žena, aniž by pohybovala rty.

„Potomek Modrovlasé královny. Moji předci byli šlechtici z nejmocnějších rodů, králové i otroci. Místní i cizinci. Dobří i zlí. Draci i lidé. Byl jsem stvořen ohněm a vodou, láskou i nenávistí.“

Žena chvíli mlčela. Křik pod jejíma nohama neustával. „Pak tedy budeš žít,“ rozhodla.

Rollyn se probudil. Po tváři mu stékaly kapky potu, ale hlava už ho nebolela. Otevřel dlaň a pozoroval plameny. Uviděl tančící modrovlasou dívku s perlami ve vlasech. Nysseli to nemohla být, dívka na sobě měla pannenský krátký kiton a byla v Dračí duši mezi bílými stromy, které neznal. Najednou tančit přestala a podívala se před sebe přímo na Rollyna.

„Otče?“ zašeptala. _Už zase ty?_

Trvalo další dva měsíce, než se Nysseli vzpamatovala natolik, aby se s ní dalo mluvit. Rollyn si ji dal několikrát zavolat a choval se k ní uctivě a přátelsky. Zpočátku mlčela, ale postupem času začala odpovídat na jeho otázky a Rollyn musel uznat, že není tak hloupá, jak si myslel. Měli rádi stejné knihy a líbily se jim stejné písně. Rollyn se snažil nemluvit o minulosti ve Valyrii, proto se jí ptal na dětství ve Volantisu, a na ztracené přátele, které tam měla. Sám jí vyprávěl o svých cestách a především o Ašaji, který Nysseli zajímal nejvíc. _Alyssa také milovala Ašaj._

Přemýšlel, jestli jí má povědět o vizi v plamenech, ale rozhodl se, že pro jistotu ještě počká. Chodil se s ní modlit a popisoval jí všechny R’hllorovy obřady, které v Ašaji viděl. Nysseli poslouchala a občas i odpověděla, přesto si Rollyn nebyl jistý, jestli ho opravdu vnímá. _Bloudí ve vzpomínkách na mého bratra. Ale musím si ji získat. Musí mě přijmout za svého manžela. Musí mi dát dceru. Dřív nebo později se podvolí._


	14. Epilog

Táhli ho několik hodin s pytlem na hlavě. Nevěděl, jak dlouho byl v bezvědomí, ani jestli někdo z jeho mužů přežil. Třeštila ho hlava a cítil, že má zlomenou ruku. Seděl se svázanýma rukama na koni, který stoupal do kopce. Když se konečně po dalších pár hodinách zastavili, někdo mu pomohl sesednout.

„Kdo jste a co mi chcete?“ vykřikoval do prázdna. „Dám vám peníze, statky, cokoli si budete přát. Jestli mě zabijete, tak proti sobě poštvete celou říši, jsem váš král. Okamžitě mě rozvažte!“

Nikdo neodpovídal. Kdosi ho popadl za rameno a táhl ho po kamenité cestě. Když pod nohama ucítil měkký koberec, usoudil, že vešli do stanu.

„Sundejte mu ten nesmysl,“ ozval se hrubý hlas. Muž, který ho přivedl, mu sundal pytel z hlavy. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si znovu zvykl na světlo.

„Vítej, králi,“ slyšel opět ten hlas. Sovron zamžoural před sebe. V polštářích seděl urostlý světlovlasý muž s modrýma očima. Byl polonahý a kolem něj sedělo nebo polehávalo pět nahých dívek různého věku.

„Chcete zlato? Peníze? Otroky? Pozemky? Já, vám všechno dám, nechte mě jít!“ žadonil Sovron.

„Myslíš si, že jsme nějací obyčejní banditi?“ zeptal se únosce.

„Jste tedy z Bhorashe? Slíbili jste, že králi neublížíte. Do města bych dorazil sám.“

„Ticho!“ přerušil ho muž. „Myslíš, že nás Bhorash zajímá? Pojď za mnou králi a něco mi pověz. Kdo myslíš, že by chtěl tvou smrt?“

„Nikdo. Lid mne miluje. Jestli se Bhorashané vzbouřili, pak možná…“

„Nemyslím Bhorashany. A tvá naivita mne nedojímá. Bylo nám zaplaceno, abychom zabili všechny lidi v hostinci, a my nevíme vlastně proč.“

Sovron nevěděl, co má odpovědět. _Copak mě zradil někdo z mých nejbližších?_

„Kdo vám zaplatil?“ zeptal se.

„Byl to nějaký muž v kápi. Neviděl jsem mu do tváře a ani jsem to nepotřeboval. Před několika měsíci mne kontaktoval v Tolosu.“

„Kdo jsi?“ chtěl vědět Sovron. „Kdo je tvá skupina, pokud ne banditi.“

„Jsme všichni a zároveň nikdo. Byli jsme otroci a páni. Chudáci, boháči, děvky a paničky. Odešli jsme ze svých domovů, utekli od svých pánů. Žijeme tady v horách nad Mantarysem a jediné, po čem toužíme, je svoboda. Nejsem jejich král ani vládce, jsem jejich prorok. R’haekové tu žijí už po stovky let. Každý je zná, a přesto je nikdo nedokáže najít. To oni naleznou tebe. Ujmou se bloudícího, který se k nám touží přidat, ale těm, kteří nás hledají, aby nás mohl zotročit, se neukazujeme. Občas musíme dělat věci, se kterými příliš nesouhlasíme, abychom získali peníze. A za tvou smrt nám bylo zaplaceno více než dobře. Chceš vědět, kdo jsem? Jsem Dar R’haek a nyní se stanu katem krále Valyrie.“

Vyskočil a natahoval se po meči na stole vedle polštářového lože. Najednou se skácel k zemi. Z čela mu trčela dýka. Ženy začaly křičet a utíkaly od mrtvoly, co nejdál. Ani jedna však neopustila stan. Všechny se postavily k vchodu vedle muže, který ho do stanu přitáhl.

Sovron se na muže otočil. Byl silný, měl černé vlasy a černé oči. Od čela až po levou lícní kost mu tvář zdobila tmavá jizva.

„Jmenuji se Makkor a nyní jsem R’haek. A R’haekové už nechtějí být psanci. Podívej se na Dara.“ Sovron poslechl a podíval se na mrtvolu v polštářích. „Dar zemřel, protože chtěl žít jako psanech v horách. Ty nám můžeš pomoci. Zůstaneš tu s námi a staneš se jedním z nás, tak si získáš náš respekt a bude pro tebe těžší nás zradit. Pokud se pokusíš utéci, zabijeme tě. R’haekové jsou trpěliví, počkáme. Dej nám zemi na východě a my ti dáme zpět tvé město v horách. Odteď už nebudeš Sovron Bělovous, král Valyrie. Sovron leží v polštářích a z čela mu trčí dýky. Nyní jsi Aego Doth R’haek. V našem jazyce to znamená Aego osvoboditel R’haeků.“

Sovron se rozhlédl kolem. O nemilosrdné povaze R’haeků už slyšel, ale nikdy nevěřil povídačkám o utečencích v horách. Neměl však na výběr, pokud se nyní podvolí, snad se mu jednou podaří utéci a vrátit se domů.

_Sovron zemřel, Aego žije._


	15. Poznámky a seznam postav

**Postavy této povídky**

**\- Deron II. „Dobrotvůrce“** (4705) – král Valyrie, začal s dobýváním Bouřného konce. Měl draka Osperiona a 8 bastardů, kterým se říká Draci. Byl stříbrných vlasů a indigových očí.

 **\- Sorraka** (4719), **Irelya** (4723), **Sylean** (4723), **Nindalee** (4725), **Tallon** (4731), **Soona** (4738), **Azreal** (4741-4742) **, Sylva** (4759) – Deronovi bastardi (Draci)

 **\- Vynia** (4708) – jeho manželka a sestřenice. Měla stříbrné vlasy a fialové oči.

 **\- Sovron IV. „Bělovous“** (4730) – jejich nejstarší syn, král Valyrie po Deronovi. Měl stříbrné dlouhé vlasy a indigové oči. Jeho drak se jmenoval Belrys.

 **\- Nysseli z Volantisu** (4730) – jeho manželka. Rollyn si ji vzal po Sovronově sesazení. Měla modročerné vlasy a zlaté oči. Její drak Daelar zemřel brzy po narození dcery Elys.

 **\- Elys** (4746-4753) – jejich dcera. Zemřela v dětském věku. Měla černé vlasy.

 **\- Alyssa** (4731-4746?) – Jejich jediná dcera. Sestra a snoubenka Sovronova. Záhadně zmizela v den svatby. Měla stříbrné vlasy a fialové oči. Její drak se jmenoval Soquarre. Po jejím zmizení byl věnován Targaryenům, ale brzy zahynul.

 **\- Valarion „Uzurputitel“** (4733) – Jejich syn. Vládl jako Valarion I., přestože si sám nechával říkat jménem, pod kterým cestoval po Essosu – Rollyn. Měl zrzavé vlasy a tmavě modré oči. Údajně byl stvořen kouzly. Měl dva draky – růžovou Daeliran a zlatého Ninan.

 **\- Belar** (4681) – královský vrchní čaroděj. Přešel k uctívání R’hllora když se Rollyn stal králem.

 **\- Cromar** (4725) – narodil se v Prohnilém obvodu. Stal se Belarovým učněm a roku 4742 odjel s Rollynem na cesty po Essosu.

 **\- Varal** (4720-4753) – Rollynův průvodce a osobní strážce. Zemřel při přepadení Na Rozcestí.

 **\- Zulja** (4732) – Otrokyně z Frarosu. Rollynova milenka na cestách. Po Rollynově návratu do Valyrie, se stala pomocnicí v Dračí duši.

 **-** **Demian Targaryen** (4730-4746) – Pochází z Orosu. Byl zasnouben s Alyssou Sidarys, ale zasnoubení bylo zrušeno. Zemřel při cestě do Tyrie. Jeho tělo nebylo nalezeno, ale jeho kůň byl mrtvý a kolem něj byly všechny Demianovy věci. Věří se, že byl odvlečen divokými šelmami.

 **\- Syvein** (4716) – Sovronova a Rollynova kojná. Později zůstala v paláci, jako chůva.

 **\- Aethra** (4712-4725) – Alyssina kojná.

 **\- Malkar** (4694-4753) – kapitán Dračích dýk, strážců Valyrie.

 **-** **Alisea** (4739) – otrokyně z Volantisu. Její bratr je osobní otrok Nysselinina bratrance, který často navštěvoval Západozemí, především Dorne.

 **\- Kurdok** (?) – mocný čaroděj z Ašaje. Převzal vládu nad Bhorashem. Zmizel po Rollynově návštěvě Bhorashe po útoku Na Rozcestí.

 **\- Pollos** (4720-4753) – kapitán dračí jednotky.

 **\- Žlutá Gress** (4738) – žebračka z Prohnilého obvodu.

 **\- Malý Tym** (4724) – Rollynův otrok z Qarthu.

 **\- Dar R’haek** (4730) – bývalý otrok z dolů. V dospělosti utekl a vyhledal R’haeky. Prohlásil se jejich prorokem.

 **\- Tlustý Thom** (4702) – vrchní žalářník.

 

**Poznámky**

 

 ** _Valyrie_** – město v horách, je uspořádaná terasovitě. Skládá se z šesti teras – královské, dračí jámy, Město bohů s náměstím Tisíce sluncí, obchodní čtvrti, Dračí čtvrti Dracash a Prohnilého obvodu.

 ** _Visuté zahrady Dračí duše_** – Valyrijsky Sadracalis. Sedmipatrový komplex zahrad na odvrácené straně hory Eleor. Každé patro je unikátní. Třetím patrem protéká řeka Aca Aca (Acarys).

 ** _Valyrijské věže_** – Jsou nesmírně krásné. V dobách míru slouží jako majáky a za války brání město. Je jich devět – Ventas (Věž větrů), Morghas (Věž smrti), Dohas (Věž pokory), Cetis (Osamocená věž), Dilis (Plamenná věž), Acuavis (Vodní věž), Vossalis (Šibeniční věž), Serenallis (Tichá věž) a Obanis (Ledová věž).

 ** _Náměstí Tisíce sluncí_** – Elaenrys. Chrámy různých bohů. Valyrijských i jiných.

 ** _Dračí čtvrť_** – Dracash. Městečko bohatých obyvatel Valyrie, kteří nežijí v paláci.

 ** _Valyrijské božstvo_** – Tana, bohyně plodnosti, lásky a krásy, její bratr Maraxes, bůh řemesla a kamene. Bohyně Elea, Slunce a život. Její manžel Balerion, bůh války a smrti. Aca, bohyně řek a jezer, její bratr Vhagar, bůh moří. Serena, bohyně mraků a vánků a její bratr Ventarex, bůh větrů a bouří. Jsou i další stovky vedlejších Valyrijských bohů.

 ** _Přístav Letního moře_** – starý Valyrijský přístav, mnoho let nepoužívaný. Využívají ho jen obyvatelé přístavního městečka.

 ** _Hadarys_** – město na východě. Nachází se tam hlavní přístav Valyrie.

 ** _Delos_** – rybářské město na jihu. Narodila se tam Vinya.

 ** _Syros_** – město na východě od Valyrie.

 ** _Kiton_** – jednoduchý šat po kolena jedné nebo dvou barev. Zapíná se sponami na jednom nebo obou ramenou. Nosí ho panny a dívky před svatbou.

 ** _Haraga_** – složitý dvoj nebo trojdílný šat pro ženy. Skládá se z úzké sukně rozšířené od kolenou k zemi. Druhou částí je tunika sahající do půli stehen. Často je nošen s šátkem na hlavě. Bývá bohatě zdobená a šije se z těžkých a jasně barevných materiálů.

 ** _Doth R’haek [Dotreák]_** – v jazyce otroku Ohnivý kůň, v tajném jazyce R’haeků Osvoboditel či Sjednotitel R’haeků.


End file.
